undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Requests for adminship
iHere you can request for adminship. Write something about yourself, and the users will then vote whether to make you admin or not. See also: Admins. Announcement (8/10/13): Since a majority of our staff members are active every day, we are not looking to employ new staff at this time. The ratio of moderators to users are too much the same, so we need to balance that out a bit (as this wiki isn't even that big to begin with). If we somehow receive a wave of new members, there will certainly be a need for new mods and the existing ones here will be in consideration first. Voting templates Requests WinterFallout sup people vote me as admin i will be the best one yet im risponsable caring and funny please vote me Admins need to be able to spell :P Dixonlovessquirrels (talk) 23:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I think you should wait until you're more active to run. Thank you, come again. Lolno. --The Grumpy Cat (talk) 00:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dixonlovessquirrels Hello, my name is Dixonlovessquirrels. The reason that I would like to become an admin is because I usually spend a couple of hours on here every day, and I would like to be able to help out more. I'd like to help this wiki to become a safer place for users to express their opinions, views and show their creativity. I want them to know that they can come to me with anything, be it a question or a complaint. I've helped out a lot in the past, such as when a users's page was being vandalized. I've been on this wiki a long time now and I think now, I'm able to take on those responsibilities. So I would really appreciate it if I could be an admin, and I know for a fact that I will do a good job. Also, I got dibs. Thank you, Dixonlovessquirrels. Well your fairly new to the wiki, but your quite active, plus I like your story. Hallowseve15 (talk) 04:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) You are not active enough, at all, to be considered an admin. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 23:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You're very active. I believe that you could be an admin. WalkingDead1998 THere's enough staff atm, but when time flies and there are more people on the wiki, I might change my vote. [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 22:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Who wouldn't want a squirrel as an admin :P ~ KuT (talk) 19:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Assasin987 Hi brothers, I'm Serhat. I would like to become an admin on this wiki because I spend 2-3 on the wiki everyday. On the weekends, I spend 5-7 hours. I live in Turkey, and I'm always in the chat when I'm logged on. I know the rules and the Undead Policy very well. I also have experiences from other wikis; I'm following articles and stories. If I see a mistake, I'll fix it. I like helping people. I don't insult people,and I don't do anything to upset people. I also think we need more active admins. But the one problem I have is my English. However, I'm getting help to make my English better. I'm also trustworthy, and wouldn't hide anything from the users on the wiki. So, I would like to be an admin, because I think I'd be a good one. Assasin987 (talk) 18:07, March 17 , 2013 (UTC) I've been talking to Serhat lately, and he's a really nice guy. As of late, he's been really active. -Walkerbait22 Being a nice guy and being active is not all it takes, you must also have it in you to be an admin, and I haven't seen that of you yet. Keep working and impress us and I will defiantly change my vote Team Schrute 19:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Pretty much what he said. Being active and nice is really not what it takes. And also, we really don't need more admins right now. Pops Capo 19:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Not active enough. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 23:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but you're not active that much. It's a no. WalkingDead1998 KuT I don't wanna make this long so vote for me. I'll be the leader The Governor never was. * First off, you need a longer text than that. Also you don't know the coding, what any admin should. Sorry, try again at another time. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 23:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) * Yes......... - NAGILLUM (talk) June 27, 2013 (UTC) * I don't really know you that much, and I think there's enough admins at the moment. And also, there's enough chat mods now. There's still more time, i guess.... I'm sorry (╯︵╰,) [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 00:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) * KuT could be a great admin. WalkingDead1998 * I sees the KuT online most of the time, he seems mature enough to handle it. Obviously we have enough now but I think he would be great in the future. Be prepared for some more of MAE on the wiki :P -Dixonlovessquirrels (talk) 19:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) * If you want to be an admin you need a more compelling arguement than, I'll be the leader the Gov never was. Second of all, Coding Coding Coding. Third of all we have enough admins/staff at the moment. Fourth of all, i don't think you're ready for the job, sowwy. Closed requests Walkerbait22 (closed) Hello, hello. I'm A.J. I guess I'd like to be an admin because I've already helped a few newcomers on the site with how to format their story or getting it up on the story page. So I guess that means I'm pretty aware of the policy, and an admin should know the rules, yes? And I'm on here pretty much everyday, and we need a few more active admins. I'm also pretty nice, too; I like to help, I don't insult people, no matter how dickish they're being. So, yeah, I think I'd be pretty good at this. I really support Walkerbait22, he has been on the wiki really long and he is always nice to people, we also need some more active admins. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC). You have been here for a long time, and the fact that you know how a page should look helps. Apparently, not many people on here do. You're a nice guy, and I think you'd mae a good admin. Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You seem to have helped a lot of newbies and know what you're talking about. I vote yes. One of the people I consider as a friend here. This guy writes extremely well, and is very helpful. Make him admin soon. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 01:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I support Walkerbait22 because you know the rules of this wiki really well. You're always contributing to this wiki and helping people out when they need it, you would make a really good admin. NAGILLUM. 16:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) KnowledgeProspector (closed) Don't know if I'm late to the party, but I've been deciding to apply for adminship for quite some time. This is a site a regularly visit lately, even more so than the Walking Dead wiki, where I originally came from. I'm a stickler for proper pages, as you may see from my story page. I try to make quick edits for any mistakes I make, just so it doesn't last long. I hope to help any newbies in this site, so long as I have the authority to do so. I'm concerned for the short-handedness of admins in this site, as I was hoping to see more active ones. I'm hoping to be one of those people. Hope you take this into consideration. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 01:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Prospector would make a great admin. He's active and a nice guy. - Walkerbait22 Your stories are good, so I say yes. Hallowseve15 (talk) 22:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) You would make a great admin because you are very active and nice. Fitz0021 07:53, March 8. 2013 (UTC) We do have enough admins, but you would be a good one. I will wait to see what other people say, so for now, I'll make this neutral. Kaffe4200 (talk) 23:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Knowledge would be an good admin for the wiki, he is a good friend and i respect him. He also is a good writer. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (aka the n00b) Fitz0021 (closed) Hey, I'm James (or Fitz) and I would like to be an admin. I visit this sight a lot and I am familiar with the rules. I also use good grammar and clean articles. I am also nice to the users. I would like to help the new people on the site fixing the Issue pages or helping them with their character pages if needed. I hope you consider my request for adminship. Thank you. Fitz0021 (talk) Fitz is a super cool dude. He's nice and an active user. As I always say, "Fitz is the Tits." Fitz 2013, guys. Come on. -Walkerbait22 Fitz is a good user on this wiki. He's nice to everybody. He has an admin backing him. My vote is yes. Cartman is awesome (talk) 22:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) So first off Fitz has an amazing personality, that allows him to get along with anyone! That is always a plus in my book unlike some people... But yea in orther words, Fitz has done a great job helping out in the compition, and he has indeed made me happy with his work! Fitz is as well very active, and not to mention he has possibly the GREATEST achievement on the site, he is ranked #1 of course! I don't see any bad reason why not making him an admin, especially since he is a talanted writer! X3picWarfareX (talk) 02:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Fitz is an awesome, badass, nice, active user who knows how to get stuff done. He would run a wiki nicely so I say FITZ FOR PRESIDENT. I BELIEVE IN FITZ0021#2013TheInfected (talk) 02:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Go Fitz! Sadly, Bait has just stepped down and I see no other user qualified to replace him as a new admin. Fitz is constantly involved in community building activities and is a very active writer. He is also friendly and helpful to all members, I've never seen him be mean or talk down to anyone on the wiki. There is no one else more qualified for the job. Johno1995 (talk) 02:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) He may be my ex-goat-sex-partner, and i may not love him anymore, but he's extremely awesome. He's really nice and supportive. Fitz gets my vote, and FITZ FOR PRESIDENT <3 or should i say... 'Sup ]][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'''people...]] 02:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Fitz is awesome badass user on this wiki, he is very active, and he is very fair. FITZ FOR PRESIDENT Lee Everett (talk) 02:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) This just isn't about him helping me be admin (if you look up he voted. Thanks Fitz), but because Fitz is one mature, awesome, quiet bastard who will not try to be your enemy on the first day. He's friendly, he's active (both on chat and off chat), he's active, he's active!!! Have you seen? He takes the rightful spot of Top contributor in this wiki. Fitz 2013. Let's make this happen. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 02:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I highly support this. I know Fitz for a long time (Half a year now) and he is very friendly to people and just like KP said he is the number 1 contributor on the wiki. I hope Fitz gets to be the admin. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 05:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I highly support Fitz. He contributes to this wiki everyday and like everyone already said, he's the number one contributer on this wiki. Fitz is the Titz. NAGILLUM. June 25, 2013. As Johno said, Bait has recently stepped down to my surprise but Fitz is the only person i can see to be Qualified to be replacing him as an Admin, He's always on, Contributes a lot and he is the Number 1 contributor on this wiki as every other comment says...I really couldn't support this more (talk) 09:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree with everyone else. I think Fitz would make a good admin. With 12 supporting votes, I think we can close this vote, and officially make Fitz an admin. Congrats, buddy. This does mean we need a new chat mod. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 10:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC)